This application claims priority of Taiwan patent Application No. 090224280, filed on Dec. 31, 2001.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wood planing machine, more particularly to a wood planing machine with a wood shaving collecting mechanism which is driven by a motor of the machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a wood planing machine disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,293,321 is shown to include a base 11, a support carriage 10 for rotatably mounting a cutting shaft 12 thereon, a motor housing 13 mounted on the carriage 10 and having a vent port 131, a motor (not shown) disposed in the motor housing 13 to drive rotation of the cutting shaft 12, a drive shaft (not shown) extending from the cutting shaft 12, a blower 14 mounted on the carriage 10 and having an impeller (not shown) driven by the drive shaft, a shaving collecting member 15 mounted on the carriage 10 to define a passageway, and an air duct 16 in fluid communication with the vent port 131 and the shaving collecting member 15 so as to enhance removal of wood shavings upon planing. A flexible conduit 17 interconnects the blower 14 and an outlet port of the shaving collecting member 15. Another flexible conduit 18 is connected to a discharge port of the blower 14 and a shaving collector 19.
Although wood shavings can be collected upon planing, they tend to collect at a corner of the shaving collecting member 15 away from the blower 14. Moreover, owing to the provision of the flexible conduit 18 for interconnecting the blower 14 and the shaving collecting member 15, the machine is bulky.
The object of the present invention is to provide a wood planing machine which can overcome the aforesaid problems of the prior art.
According to this invention, the wood planing machine includes a mounting frame which has right and left sides spaced apart from each other in a longitudinal direction, upper and lower ends opposite to each other in an upright direction, and front and rear sides spaced apart from each other in a transverse direction. A support carriage is mounted on the right and left sides and is disposed movably between the upper and lower ends in the upright direction. A motor housing is mounted on the support carriage to receive a motor. The motor has an output shaft extending in the longitudinal direction to deliver a driving force. An air duct is disposed adjacent to the right side for passage of introduced air, and has communicating port disposed proximate to the front side and facing rearwardly for delivery of the introduced air. A cutting member has a rotatable cutting shaft which is mounted on the support carriage and proximate to the rear side, and which is driven by the output shaft. A blower casing is disposed adjacent to the left side, and has proximate and distal walls spaced apart from each other in the longitudinal direction and respectively proximate and distal to the left side to confine an accommodation chamber, and a discharge port disposed between the proximate and distal walls and extending in a direction radial to the longitudinal direction. The distal wall has an inlet port formed therethrough. A shaving collecting member is disposed on the support carriage and rearwardly of the motor housing to confine a shaving passageway for collecting wood shavings. The shaving passageway has an intake port disposed in the vicinity of the cutting shaft, and an outlet port connected to the inlet port so as to communicate the shaving passageway with the accommodation chamber. An air conduit confines a flow channel which is connected to and which is in fluid communication with the communicating port and the intake port and which extends in the transverse direction to permit air stream to flow rearwardly. An air stream deflecting member is disposed on the support carriage proximate to the rear side and adjacent to the right side, and has a deflecting wall which is disposed downstream of the communicating port and upstream of the outlet port to deflect the air stream into a route that confronts the inlet port in the longitudinal direction, such that the deflected air stream flowing along the route passes by the outlet port so as to entrain wood shavings thereinto for onward movement to the inlet port. A drive shaft is rotatably mounted on the proximate wall, and has a first end which extends into the accommodation chamber to engage an impeller, and a second end which extends from the first end and outwardly of the distal wall. A drive transmission member is disposed to transmit the driving force of the output shaft to the second end of the drive shaft so as to rotate the drive shaft when the motor is operated. Thus, wood shavings can be drawn from the shaving collecting member into the accommodation chamber and out of the discharge port.